Rasional: REMAKE
by Yu'.NeonZero
Summary: Rasionalitas, kata-kata yang kurang sederhana dapat menyebabkan perbedaan antara sikap dan pola pikir manusia. Dan bocah Uzumaki membuktikan hal itu, bahkan hanya dengan kata sederhana dapat menghancurkan orang dewasa, dengan cara tertentu. [UPLOAD ULANG]


Ini adalah hari yang normal di akademi, dan ini adalah hari tertentu ketika Iruka Umino telah memutuskan untuk membantu dengan harapan mengajar generasi masa depan siswa yang lebih muda. Ini awal baru, hari baru, dan ia mendengarkan guru memberi penjelasan tentang sains.

"Sebagai ninja kalian harus memiliki pengetahuan dalam berbagai mata pelajaran. Jadi hari ini kita akan mempelajari sebuah mesin. Apa itu mesin?" Profesor itu berhenti menjelaskan ketika dia melihat seorang siswa tertentu tersenyum dengan antusias. "Kau! Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Profesor itu menyipitkan matanya.. Dia adalah bocah Kyuubi.

Seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang berkedip, "Umm, maaf Pak. Aku hanya suka belajar tentang segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan sains. Aku selalu tertarik pada bagaimana semuanya bekerja, terutama mesin."

Guru itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, apakah kau mau menjelaskan apa itu mesin untuk murid yang lain?"

Naruto melontarkan senyum cemerlang saat ia berdiri. "Tentu saja! Mesin adalah apa saja yang mengurangi upaya manusia!" Ada kilau di matanya saat Naruto berbicara.

Guru itu tampak tidak terkesan. "Tolong jelaskan?"

Si pirang meletakkan jarinya ke dagunya dengan serius sebelum berbicara. "Yah.. Pak, apa pun yang menyederhanakan pekerjaan atau menghemat waktu, adalah sebuah mesin."Naruto mulai merangkum, mengulurkan tangannya dengan ekspresi percaya diri. "Bicara dengan seorang teman yang jauh menggunakan _Telepon _itu mesin. Menghitung jutaan dalam hitungan detik dengan _Kalkulaktor_ itu mesin!"

"Sensei, kita dikelilingi oleh mesin. Pena adalah mesin..." Naruto tiba-tiba menunjuk ke celananya. "Bahkan ritsletingku adalah mesin! Lihat! Naik turun dalam sedetik. Naik, turun, atas, bawah..." Bocah pirang itu mulai membuka ritsleting celananya, menyebabkan anak-anak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Guru itu menyipitkan matanya, tidak geli sebelum dia berbicara dengan tegas. "Aku ingin definisi."

Naruto nampak terkejut pada nada suara nya, kenapa ia selalu dimarahi? "Tapi sensei aku baru saja memberikan definisi."

Profesor itu tertawa. "Kau akan menulis ini di ujian?" Pertanyaan sarkastik dalam suaranya ketika dia mengejek siswa itu.

"Apa ada yang lain? Yang mau menjelaskan secara terperinci."

Seorang gadis muda berdiri. "Pak, mesin adalah kombinasi tubuh yang terhubung sehingga gerakan relatif mereka dibatasi. Dan dengan cara itu gaya dan gerakan dapat ditransmisikan dan dimodifikasi sebagai sekrup dan murnya atau rentang tuas berputar mengenai tumpuan, atau katrol dan pivot dll. terutama konstruksi yang terdiri dari kombinasi bagian bergerak atau elemen mekanis sederhana seperti roda, tuas, kamera dll. dengan kerangka pendukung dan penghubungnya, yang dihitung sebagai penggerak utama, atau untuk menerima kekuatan dan gerak dari penggerak utama atau dari mesin lain, dan mentransmisikan, memodifikasi, dan menerapkannya pada produksi beberapa efek mekanis yang diinginkan atau pekerjaan, seperti menenun dengan alat tenun, atau eksitasi listrik oleh mesin listrik. "

Chunin itu tersenyum dengan tegas. "Hebat! Sempurna. Silakan duduk." Dia menunjuk gadis itu.

"Terima kasih." gadis itu berseri-seri dari persetujuan guru.

"Tapi _pak_..." Naruto angkat bicara. "Aku mengatakan hal yang sama dalam bahasa yang sederhana."

Guru itu mendengus. "Jika kau lebih suka bahasa yang sederhana, jadilah seorang kutu buku."

Mata Naruto bersinar dengan menantang. "Tapi, _pak. _Orang juga harus mengerti artinya. Apa gunanya membabi buta mendefinisikan definisi kutu buku?" Naruto mengerutkan kening.

Guru itu menggeram. "Kau pikir kau lebih pintar daripada buku? Tulis definisi teks buku, bocah jika kau ingin lulus."

Naruto berbicara lagi, tidak ingin kalah. "Tapi ada buku-buku lain.."

Orang dewasa itu berteriak pada Naruto "Bersikaplah argumentatif, kau! Keluar!"

Mata Naruto melebar. "Tapi.. Kenapa?" terdengar rasa kekalahan dalam suaranya.

Guru itu melotot. "Dalam bahasa yang sederhana - Keluar! Idiot!" Dia menunjuk ke arah pintu, memelototi si pirang.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya saat ia berjalan menuju pintu.

_"...Kenapa semua orang selalu berteriak padaku."_ Naruto hampir menangis ketika ia melanjutkan perjalanannya, tapi berhenti mengepalkan tinjunya. _"Akan kutunjukkan padanya."_

Naruto berbalik, menghadap ke ruang kelas.

Guru itu melotot. "Kenapa kau kembali?"

Naruto berseri-seri cerah. "Aku lupa mengambil sesuatu!"

Guru itu menghela nafas. "Apa?" Naruto memandangnya sejenak, seluruh sikapnya berubah menjadi apatis saat suaranya seperti robot.

"Instrumen yang merekam, menganalisis, merangkum, mengatur, memperdebatkan, dan menjelaskan informasi; yang bersifat ilustratif, non-ilustratif, bersampul tebal, maupun bersampul tipis, dengan kata pengantar, daftar isi, dan indeks yang dimaksudkan untuk pencerahan, pemahaman, pengayaan, peningkatan, dan pendidikan otak manusia melalui rute penglihatan indera.."

Seluruh kelas berdiri dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut ternganga.. Guru itu berkedip ketika dia menggaruk kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Buku. Aku lupa mengambil bukuku." Naruto menunjuk ke arah tumpukan di mejanya.

Guru itu menatap dengan bodoh. "Tidak bisakah kau bertanya begitu saja?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku sudah mencobanya, _pak_. Namun itu tidak berhasil." Mata Guru itu melebar karena terkejut ketika seluruh kelas tertawa.

_**END..**_


End file.
